<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angst fic by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749615">Angst fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a angst fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angst fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if you want another part</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DOM POV<br/>I stare down at the knife in my hand. The blood on the knife is bright red that drips on to the floor and I feel sick. I look on as Ange and Sacha rush to the aid of the woman on the floor. I hear something being yelled at me but the words make no sense, all I can hear is white noise. I feel someone brush past me and see Essie push something into the wound to stop the bleeding, the bleeding I caused. Just then my stomach raches and I throw up. Ange tells Sacha and Essie to take care of Beth before coming and leading me out of the room . I don’t resist as she leads me into her office and sits me down on the couch, this can’t be real, I can’t have killed someone. Ange bends down to wipe the blood off my hands and says “ it wasn’t your fault, if you hadn’t come in when you did she would have killed us” I close my eyes against the image of a woman laying on the floor covered in blood. “I don’t understand” I say and it’s true, all I know is when I walked into the staff room I saw Sacha and Ange on their knees in front of a woman holding a gun. I can’t remember what happened next but the next thing I knew was the woman was on the floor bleeding and I had a knife in my hand. Ange looks at me with sad eyes and says “it’s understandable because you’re in shock but it’s all going to be okay.” I just nod and we just sit there in silence. I am unsure how much time passes before Hanssen comes in with two police officers. They make Ange leave while they asks me questions, I told them what I could but I don’t know if it made any sense. It was like I was outside of my body watching someone else talking to the police, someone I didn’t even recognise. After they finish asking questions, they take me into a examination bay, where I have to undress and put my scrubs into a plastic bag with evidence written on it. After that they take photos and my finger prints then they hand me new scrubs and I just stare at the scrubs unsure what to do. The younger officer smiles at me and says I should put them on. I nod and put them on and then they leave and I am alone. I sit down on the hospital bed and pull my knees up to my chest. Hanssen comes in and sits in the chair besides the bed and says “mr. Copeland I can’t imagine what you’re feeling but know everyone is here for you”<br/>I turn my head to look at him and asks “is she dead?” I hear his reply as if it comes from far away “no mr. griffin is still operating on her but she has lost a lot of blood” I nod and lay down on the bed.</p><p>SACHA POV<br/>I can’t stop shaking, when I saw the barrel of the gun all I could think about was never holding Essie again, never telling her that I love her again. Now here I sit answering questions about why Beth wanted me and Ange dead. I just want to get out of this room and hold Essie and never let go. After I finish telling them about how Ange and I operated on Beth’s son and failed to save him, the police are stratified and let me go. As I walk out Essie approaches me and pulls me into her arms and no words are needed because we can feel the love we have for each other. </p><p>ANGE POV<br/>I am having a cup of coffee to calm my nerves when I see fletch and Chloe running towards me, I smile to let them know I’m okay Chloe bends down besides me and gives me a hug. Fletch sits across from me and takes my hand. “Are you okay, when I heard I couldn’t believe it” she crys. “I’m alright thanks to Dom ” I say to reassure her. Fletch smiles and ask “how’s Dom” <br/>I shake my head because I honestly don’t know how Dom is going to deal with this, “he’s still in shock but I just pry that Beth lives” fletch just nods at my answer because as a parent he understands that we want to protect our children from everything in this world. I sit with fletch and Chloe for awhile before I head up to check on Dom. Hanssen decided to admit him over night because of how traumatised he is. Where I enter his room, I see he is asleep so I take the seat next to him and start stroking his hair just like I did when he was a baby. I feel for Beth because I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost Dom or Chloe but I also hate her for what this is going to do to my son.</p><p> </p><p>DOM POV<br/>I wake up to Ange sitting besides my bed. I smile at her and she asks “how do you feel?” I shrug because right now I don’t feel anything, like there is nothing inside of me anymore. I asks her to explain who the woman was and why she had a gun. After Ange tells me, I feel sorry for Beth because no one should ever have to bury their son. After that Ange leaves to get Hassen and I am left alone with my thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>